Nadie se va sin su corazón
by Lugarth3
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Namikoshi hubiese sobrevivido? ¿Akechi le daría la oportunidad de expiarse de sus crímenes? "Veinte Caras vivirá conmigo", "¿Por qué eres tan odioso conmigo, Akechi?" y una nueva forma de hacer caos se hace realidad. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie se va sin su corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anime:** _Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace_

 **Pareja:** _Namikoshi x Akechi Kogoro_ (Yaoi, para aclarar) (Si no te gusta, cambia de página)

Desde ya, aviso que esta historia pasa inmediatamente después del final del anime, quien no lo haya visto le advirtió que se encontrara con muchos spoilers. Este fic tampoco está basado en los libros de Ranpo Edogawa, solo el anime.

La pareja de esta historia y su referencia es exclusivamente yaoi (Relación HombrexHombre), están advertidos.

Los personajes pueden variar un poco, pido disculpas si alguno salta de su personalidad o los hilos de la historia no encajan como deben, les recuerdo, todo sucede después de los sucesos del anime, pues me base en ellos.

Este fic es libre de lucro, pero no por eso dejen de ofrecer su comentario, ya sea crítico o constructivo.

Ojala les guste.

 ** _Sinopsis:_** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Namikoshi hubiese sobrevivido? ¿Akechi le daría la oportunidad de expiarse de sus crímenes? "Veinte Caras vivirá conmigo", "¿Por qué eres tan odioso conmigo, Akechi?" y una nueva forma de hacer caos se hace realidad.

.

.

 _Si la muerte de su pasado podía cambiar algo, estaba dispuesto a asumir el reto. Ya que, no eran amigos ni enemigos._

.

.

.

Otra vez.

Ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía y la emoción de tenerlo cerca, de sentirlo nuevamente allí le causaba un estremecimiento en la columna.

Uhh, comenzaba a ser molesto.

\- Que curioso que no dejes de observarme.

La voz de Namikoshi no lo sorprendió, simplemente rompió el silencio del cuarto y por un fugaz momento, quizás la inercia, le hizo pensar a Akechi que el impacto de su voz quebró algo en el lugar y debía volver a estar en equilibrio.

Maldición, era difícil ser indiferente con él.

\- Te vigilo, como bien sabes- Espetó, con una furia sarcástica y nítida en la frase para que el rubio supiera que no estaba para nada contento con lo que pasaba, ni con lo que veía, ni con lo que sentía.

\- No me digas…- Él se acomodó la chamarra y miro de soslayo al pelinegro a sus espaldas, que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, recostado sobre el lomo de la puerta y mirándolo con escrutinio, los brazos cruzados en una típica pose de rebelde conteniéndose- ¿No hurgaste en mis pertenencias mientras no estaba? Me revisaste en cuanto llegamos y, como ya sabes, no tengo teléfono móvil y ningún arma pertinente para atacar o para defenderme- Repuso el más joven y Akechi, que debió molestarse porque usara su dialecto en contra suyo, en cambio, le provino una pequeña sensación de excitación.

Ni siquiera Kobayashi podía llevarle la contra de esa manera y salir ileso de un par de comentarios malsonantes, una cruenta mirada o la orden de "tráeme otro café de la maquina", todo sea para hacerle saber cuál era su lugar y seguir tratándolo como su perro faldero.

Con Namikoshi, era muy diferente.

Tan diferente que le gustaba.

\- No te creo el cuento de inocente. Has dejado de ser la doncella en apuros hace tiempo- Pico Akechi, venenoso.

Namikoshi frunció las cejas, receloso.

¿Tenía que recordarle su patética reputación en la escuela, lo inferior que siempre se sintió sobre él y todos, por lo cual Akechi siempre iba a su rescate? Oh, claro, porque Namikoshi era la "moza inocente" y Akechi un héroe. Que surrealistamente ridículo.

\- Tú, no te pareces a un príncipe bondadoso.

\- Discute tus tonterías con la almohada- Señalo, sin dejar de mirarle mal fruncido- Trata de no asfixiarte con ella.

\- Otra vez con eso- Namikoshi dejo su enojo para mirarlo con angustia y por un momento Akechi pensó que había vuelto a ver a su amigo, indefenso y vulnerable- No lo hare. Puedes vigilarme y apuñarme tus ojos por las noches, que sé que no duermes, pero no pasara. ¡Ya van tres días seguidos, no dejas de acosarme!

\- Si no te gusta, vete a compartir celda con esa lagartija fetichista.

\- Akechi, eres injusto. Y desconfiado.

\- ¡Quien habla así!- Dio un paso hacia adelante, queriendo romper la distancia que los separaba y darle un golpe. Dios, ¿Se podía ser más hipócrita?- Infeliz. Si fuiste capaz de lavarle el cerebro a medio mundo y seducirlos con la idea del suicidio, me creo cualquier cosa. ¡Agradece que tengas una almohada!

\- Sabes que no fui completamente responsable.

\- Idiota- Akechi sonrió torcido. No entendía que le pasaba a su amigo, ex amigo, enemigo jurado, ya no sabía cómo catalogarlo de forma precisa pero a veces hablaba con esa inocencia que le colmaba los nervios y para variar, Namikoshi se creía lo que decía- Tu creaste todo esto, hazte cargo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡Ya no voy a hacer el mal a nadie! Abandone a Veinte Caras y te estoy ayudando.

\- No me creo tu rendición- escupió Akechi, con un ácido de sinceridad espantosa.

\- Da igual que pienses de qué lado estoy, si te estoy engañando o no, pero hasta tú deberías tener en claro que sería inútil morir ahora. ¡No me voy a suicidar, Akechi!

\- Ya lo intentaste- le recordó, con un amargo dolor en el estómago que mejor ni mencionar- Montaste un espectáculo de lo más morboso, les hiciste creer una ilusa mentira de liberación a todos, y justificaste el suicidio como el único medio de rebelión. ¡Al diablo los psiquiatras y tu sonrisa de niño, estas mal!

\- Me estas rechazando otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo te rechazo? ¡Te evite la cárcel para que vivas conmigo y me ayudaras con tus podridos seguidores!

\- Sí, fuiste muy generoso. Me di cuenta tan pronto me golpeaste al saludarte.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, Namikoshi? ¿Un abrazo? Si no fuera por nuestra vieja amistad, te habría disparado- Agrego, con furia.

Y así acababa, otra vez. Namikoshi con el rostro pálido y herido. El detective Kogoro apretándose los brazos duramente con las uñas, masticando maldiciones, escondiendo las verdades que realmente quería decirle.

Namikoshi le dio la espalda, pues pedirle que lo dejara solo en su propio apartamento sería estúpido, y espero hasta que el moreno cerró la puerta y volvió a encontrarse solo.

\- ¿Por qué no comprendes…?- Pregunto en soledad, sintiéndose cada vez más pesado, triste y alejado de la única persona que apreciaba. _"Todo lo hice por ti"_

De vuelta al sofá, frente al computador y su fila de latas de café, Akechi hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Había llegado a casa con el rubio hacía apenas diez minutos y ya la cosa se puso agria.

" _Eres un fastidio, solo me causas problemas"_ , se quejó internamente, cabreado y resentido.

Cuando Namikoshi reapareció, vivo y a salvo, un sentimiento más allá del alivio y la euforia lo domino por unos instantes, pero tan pronto supo por la policía que Namikoshi se entregó voluntariamente para hablar con él, se obligó a permanecer firme y racional.

Fiel a el mismo, Akechi rechazo su oferta y después de dos días, Namikoshi expuso sus demandas.

A cambio de ayudarlos a encontrar a los seguidores de Veinte Caras, Namikoshi pedía la reducción de su condena. Según él, "porque quería limpiar el desastre que ocasiono".

Ja, ahora se da cuenta. El encuentro con la Muerte debió ser revolucionario. Estaba tan decidido a morir por ese ideal tonto que hasta se soltó de su mano, la mano que Akechi le ofreció y que lo tocaba por primera vez en años, y le dijo adiós como si se tratara de una escena forzada de película, sin más emociones que esa sonrisa rota.

Maldita sea.

" _Siempre puedo rechazar su ayuda y dejar que la policía se lo lleve a la cárcel, pero él nunca me hace caso. Como si pensara que no soy capaz de echarlo de aquí…",_ Volvió a pensar con ira, ojeando montones de hojas entre carpetas, entre fotografías de escenas de crimen, ante la pantalla de su computador, pero nada.

Nada le tenía tan intrigado como esa actitud boba de su ahora compañero de apartamento.

" _Compañero, ni qué demonios"_

Akechi quiso que probara el infierno que era limpiar el desastre que Veinte Caras había causado y solo para enseñarle una lección, solo por eso, hizo una petición a la policía.

Que Namikoshi viviría a él, a sus expensas y en su vigilancia, para mantenerlo controlado y de paso saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. El Namikoshi de su juventud, su amigo ajeno, ya no era el mismo que conoció. Desde que encontró a su casa, eran extraños.

Hasta Kobayashi se sorprendió cuando se enteró de su decisión y eso que a el casi nada le influía lo suficiente para cambiar su estoica cara de retraído.

Eso sí, cuando Namikoshi apareció en la puerta de su apartamento, una mañana de martes, acompañado de la policía de seguridad y con una sonrisa amistosa en la cara, ya no aguanto más e hizo lo que desde el principio quiso hacerle.

\- ¡Akechi!- Fueron los llamados de atención, sorprendidos por ese arrebato tan poco usual del detective.

Akechi los ignoro deliberadamente, volviendo a su "oficina" con el ceño fruncido, la mano ardiéndole en ansias de dar más golpes y el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

 _Ahora estas en mi mundo, desgraciado._

¡Y el muy…! Minutos después, Namikoshi entraba a su territorio, quejándose del desorden como una madre y hablando afablemente con Kobayashi, con esa sonrisa masoquista en la cara, esa inocencia de bobo, esa naturalidad de aceptarlo todo…Irritante.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

Dos semanas.

Pasaron dos semanas y se arrestaron a diecisiete nuevos Veinte Caras.

Akechi estaba de un humor feroz, tanto que Hashiba, que solía pedir la paz, no se atrevía a intercambiar ni una palabra con él.

\- Fue un gran arresto- Comento el andrógino, no muy conforme- Pero si usáramos la formula, habríamos descubierto a más seguidores de Veinte Caras y no perdido tiempo buscándolos.

\- ¡Kobayashi, respeta el trabajo de la policía!- Reclamo Hashiba, tan correcto como siempre.

\- Puede ser- Concedió Namikoshi, de sonrisa amigable- Pero los datos de la formula ahora son muy intrincados y de desarrollos confusos. Debíamos reiniciar todo el proceso desde el principio para obtener los resultados que queremos.

\- Uuh, sería más trabajoso- Dejo soltar Kobayashi, pensando para sí. Seguro que estaba recordando el largo periodo de tiempo que le tomo a él, a Akechi y Hashiba resolver el enigma.

\- Así es. Por ello, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos a encontrar a mis devotos.

\- No te creas- Akechi sorprendió a todos por su voz venenosa- Habría encontrado a esta gentuza sin tu ayuda.

\- Me pregunto porque pediste por mí entonces- Ataco Namikoshi, ofendido en parte.

\- Para agilizar el trabajo, ¿O que, no querías "limpiar tus crimines"?- Empleo las mismas palabras que le había oído decir por la grabadora, todo cuando no fue a verlo en la prisión para conocer sus condiciones- Sigue trabajando.

\- Akechi, no creo que…- Hashiba intento aminorar la tensión, incomodo.

\- Eres una madre negligente- Señalo Akechi, convocando el asombro general- Dejaste a tus niños andar por lugares sucios y peligrosos, jugando al tonto con armas, ¡Limpia tu desastre, me lo debes!

Allí, en ese mismo instante, ocurrió una explosión.

Namikoshi amplio desmesuradamente los ojos, incrédulo por esa acusación tan abierta e insultante.

Hashiba se rasco tras el cuello, sin saber que decir.

Kobayashi se tocó el mentón con un dedo, pensativo.

\- Ahora entiendo- Dijo de repente, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Akeshi desapareció de la sala, dejando a un paralizado Namikoshi - Él no te odia- Sonrió el chico, apuntándolo. Hashiba agito súbitamente las manos, pues su amigo a veces no parecía entender de emociones ajenas y no era momento para echarle más leña al fuego- Akechi no te odia.

\- ¿Ah, no?- Ironizo el rubio, tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción. Ese "me lo debes" le llego muy hondo.

\- No- aseguro Kobayashi, con un dedo arriba- Él quiere vengarse de ti, es todo.

Kobayashi tenía una ineptitud emocional terrible. Pero, gracias a eso, era el mejor asistente que el detective Kogoro podía aceptar.

.

* * *

.

Akechi se encontraba en una paradoja.

O subía a la habitación de Namikoshi o se quedaba dónde estaba, pretendiendo que entendía una miseria de lo que estipulaban esos papales del demonio.

Ya no quería vigilarlo, no quería verlo. Cuando le pidió a la policía hacer la vista gorda y dejar a Veinte Caras a su cuidado, nunca les prometió que iría a salvaguardar su seguridad. Cuando Kobayashi preguntaba, evadía la pregunta.

" _\- ¿Por qué tienes a Namikoshi en tu casa?_

 _\- Para vigilarlo, tonto"_

El chico no se conformaba con su respuesta, ni él. Por momentos, quería olvidarlo todo. Quería olvidar que alguna vez tuvo un amigo, un igual muy semejante a él. Un alguien que se había convertido en un enemigo, que paso a ser un fastidio en el zapato para después decidir abandonar sus mañas destructivas y ahora insistía en ayudar al detective a salvar a esos incautos criminales.

Hipócrita.

Akechi no creía en la revolución de la psiquis, ni menos en el cambio radical de ideales y personalidad ante los brazos de la Muerte. Si fuera así, Namikoshi luciría arrepentido, abatido y constantemente echándose la culpa por todo lo que hizo, como debía hacer. Culpable, así lo quería.

Solo lo salvo de la prisión y una mala vida de reo para darle una lección inolvidable, comprobar que tan firmes eran sus nuevas ideas. Y no. Namikoshi despertaba como si nada, sin una mísera pesadilla de muertos persiguiéndole, todas las mañanas intentando hablarle sin que el respondiera, tratando de comunicarse con él mientras buscaban a esos forajidos de planes siniestros. Ese era su trabajo, su deber, cierto, pero muy dentro de él, un lado oscuro que Akechi no quería admitir que le tenía a su ex amigo, en serio deseaba verlo sufrir.

Desde que el impacto de Veinte Caras se hizo irrefrenable, Akechi supo que nuevos demonios iban a perturbar el orden y que él, mas por lealtad que por compromiso, debía detener esa expansión. Que Namikoshi, el creador de la formula, se hubiera suicidado, le agregaba más peso a su causa. ¡Qué gran plan para sacarlo de quicio! De repente, estaba ligado a esa locura y ahora tenía algo para hacer en su tiempo libre, pero no lo eligió el. Todo fue responsabilidad de Namikoshi. Akechi le insistió que la formula no funcionaba pero el crédulo siguió haciéndolo, por su culpa paso más de tres años yendo de un lado a otro, dado vueltas como un desesperado. No todo fue tan malo, fue divertido, hubieron ocasiones horribles, pero después de un tiempo, ver el pasado ya no se le hacía tan lúgubre ni desagradable.

Y el maldito tenía que revivir.

Se apareció de la nada, como si fuera alguna clase de Mesías de un nuevo mundo o religión retorcida, y ni siquiera se disculpaba.

" _Disculparte…Por todo lo que me hiciste pasar, si estabas vivo al menos pudiste…",_ pensó desairado, apretando la lata en su mano hasta retorcerla aun cuando tenía líquido y se le escurría por los dedos. _"Pudiste…"_

Harto, tiro la lata al suelo y subió rápidamente a las escaleras, con una agilidad de la que nadie diría que estaba intentado ser lo más silencioso posible.

Esa puerta estaba abierta, siempre lo estaba. Solo tuvo que empujarla para ver el interior de la habitación y en cuanto tuvo frente a sus ojos al usuario de sus problemas, a esa molestia andante, se le corto el aliento por un momento.

" _Pudiste compensarme, ¡Ahora quiero golpearte y hacerte llorar!"_

Namikoshi estaba tan sorprendido como él.

Ninguno se esperaba que Akechi estuviera tan fastidiado por todo. Tampoco él se esperaba que el rubio se estuviera desvistiendo, a la puerta del baño.

Un hormigueo le ataco el bajo vientre y Akechi, firme y de mirada severa, intento ignorarlo para no delatarse ante Namikoshi, que lo miraba con un poco de temor.

Eso quería, que le temiera. Que le tuviera el mínimo respeto para que dejara de jugar con él y arrastrarlo a sus problemas.

\- Debí decírtelo antes…- Empezó, admirando con atención ese pecho al desnudo y el cinturón a medio desatar- Tu cuerpo no esta tan mal. No te lastimaron tanto.

\- Akechi.

El susurro de miedo se colaba en la frase. Por instinto, el rubio se tocó su cuello, vendado desde la última vez que hablo con Akechi como compañeros, mientras su otra mano soltaba su camiseta para cerrarla en un puño tembloroso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si te defiendes, princesa?

\- Escucha, no sé qué te tiene tan enojado…

\- Debiste haber sido una gran bolsa de boxeo- Siguió atacando, sin escucharlo- Yo también debió habérmelo imaginado. Después de sufrir tanto maltrato escolar y familiar…- Namikoshi amplio los ojos, sorprendido porque supiera ese dato- Pudiste tomar la oportunidad y suicidarte cuando pudiste. ¿Solo cuando acabaste de esparcir ese virus de Veinte Caras decidiste tomar la última vía? ¡Sí que me sorprendiste, siempre debí sospecharlo!

\- Akechi, para.

\- Fingiste morir para que nadie te relacionara con Veinte Caras, ¡Me hiciste creer que eras inocente! ¿Tomándome por ingenuo, eh? Creí en ti, no, creí en tu sufrimiento y pensé que llegaste al límite. Como el pusilánime que eras, supuse que la formula te dio el último empujón para prenderte fuego, ¡Pero fue todo un montaje, maravilloso!- Escupió con el sarcasmo más grotesco posible- Luego te apareces, como si no hubiera existido nada, como si jamás te hubiera importado nada. ¡¿Quién carajos crees que tuvo que lidiar con tu desastre cuando te "moriste"?!

\- Tú no estabas de acuerdo conmigo, Akechi, no estabas de mi lado.

\- Oh, la culpa es mía por saber elegir. Te insistí muchas veces que dejaras la formula y mira donde estamos.

\- Akechi, contrólate.

\- No. Dime que es eso de "limpiar mis crimines", ¿Qué sentido tiene para ti una reducción de condena, un mejor trato en la cárcel, a la que iras de todos modos? Como soy un detective autorizado por el gobierno, pude interceptar por ti pero no era seguro que te aceptara para cooperar- Namikoshi trago seco, temiendo el crecimiento de la ira de su amigo moreno, acentuado a juzgar por esas arrugas de rabia y su brutal voz- Te aprovechaste de mi nobleza hacia ti, del recuerdo de nuestra amistad, ¡Deja de intentar manipularme a tu antojo! Si juegas sucio, yo lo haré el doble de peor.

\- ¡Para, ya cállate!

\- ¿Reconoces la verdad? Si por mí fuera, te dejaría pudrirte en la cárcel, así yo viví una prisión en vida persiguiendo a tus fanáticos que asesinaban a mansalva. ¡Y ahora te atreves a pedirme "ayuda" para salvar al mundo de tus porquerías!

\- Lo sé, comprendo lo que sientes, pero entiende que yo he cambiado y ahora…

\- Tu papel del redimido no funciona conmigo- Agredió, acercándose peligrosamente a él. Namikoshi lo miro atónito, sin mover un cabello. Akechi sonrió cínicamente y toco el cuello vendado del otro, quien dio un respingo de sorpresa- Si no fuera por mí, estarías muerto. Te habrían matado mucho antes y mi vida sería como yo lo querría.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Tomo la responsabilidad.

\- ¿Responsabilidad? ¡Todo lo que he hecho, pensando en ti y para arreglar nuestros errores con la formula, fueron en vano! Siempre pudiste detenerlos, pero los incitabas. Dejaste morir gente y yo tuve que encargarme de todos ellos. ¿Sabes cómo me siento? Durante más de tres años, he peleado contra una sombra de ti, que me dejaba trabajos que no quería, ¡Un desperdicio, Namikoshi, un desperdicio de tiempo, energía y esfuerzo, por ti!

\- Akechi.

\- Eres un desperdicio.

El jadeo y la agitación estallaron en la habitación, pero nada fue más pesado que ese yunque que Akechi soltó a la realidad y Namikoshi sintió que los colores se perdían a su alrededor.

Quería golpearlo, diablos, como ardía en ganas de golpearle, de patearle, de desfigurarle la cara. Pero más que nada, apretar ese delicado y frágil cuello, que a la mínima presión iría a sangrar, dolería, estaba seguro. Akechi se lo pensó, confundiendo la palidez de Namikoshi con un bello resplandor a contraluz, resaltando la piel de su pecho y sus pectorales, no musculosos pero si firmes, el puente de esos hombros delicados y la mandíbula temblorosa del rubio, como si estuviera guardándose algún gemido.

Veinte Caras estaba en buena forma o al menos no existían marcas de daño a la vista. La piel de su cuello seguía siendo tan delicada como el recuerdo de la primera y única vez que lo toco, igual que el medio rostro. El resto de su anatomía parecía ser igual de normal, juvenil y aromático, dándole una impresión de suave algodón.

Por un instante fuera de lógica, quiso tocar más y comprobar su teoría, saber si el enemigo arrepentido de hoy seguía siendo el amigo del ayer, mirarlo a los ojos mientras deslizaba las manos por esos cabellos de seda y pensar, creer, saber que Namikoshi todavía existía dentro de ese atractivo desconocido.

A tiempo, se controló y soltó al sumiso de manera bruta, con ojos de animal provocado. Namikoshi se mostraba todavía temeroso de sus malas reacciones, sin tener el coraje de quejarse y echarlo.

\- Hasta ahora, no tienes ni idea de que está bien o que está mal, aun cuando yo te lo decía- Demando una vez más, recordándole la discusión que dio lugar a su separación y a todo lo demás- Fuiste un idiota antes y ahora eres un desperdicio. Nunca dejaras de ser un fracasado.

Dolió, no sabía porque, simplemente a Akechi le dolió decir eso. Existían métodos, palabras más acordes, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna amable para expresar su rabia, reprimida por años, y ahora explotada gracias al regreso en carne y hueso de su amigo.

Si a él le dolía, seguro que a Namikoshi, que hasta en su suicidio buscaba únicamente su aprobación, le daño como mil dagas.

\- Entiendo…- Balbuceo, al borde del shock. Se irguió firme ante el detective y murmuro:- Me iré.

.

.

.

¿Comentarios? Subí dos capítulos porque el primero se me hacia muy corto y en esta parte se explica como empezó todo. Nos leemos la semana siguiente.

Gracias, Lugarth3.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

\- Entiendo…- Balbuceo Namikoshi, al borde del shock- Me iré, solo déjame bañarme y tomar mis cosas. Ya no te molestare.

\- Idiota, eres mi responsabilidad. Si te vas, me das permiso para pegarte un tiro.

\- ¡Hazlo, entonces!- Exploto, con pequeñas lagrimas saladas en sus ojos- Si es así como piensas de mí, nada de esto tiene sentido.

\- Allá estas otra vez, con tu papel de víctima para hacerme sentir mal- Con rudeza, le empujo justo en el centro del pecho. _Era increíblemente suave._ \- ¡Te quedas, te guste o no, así como yo me quede por tu egoísmo!

\- ¡No, Akechi, déjame!

\- Cierra la boca, Veinte Caras, entra a bañarte, apestas.

Namikoshi titubeo, fijándose en detective y en la puerta de baño con duda. En su apasionada discusión, o descarga porque Akechi era quien hablaba, el moreno se dio cuenta que Namikoshi comenzaba a temerle, deseando huir de él.

Al fin, lo consiguió.

Namikoshi le tenía miedo, así debía ser.

¿Por qué le frustraba? ¿Por qué le molestaba que lo mirara como esos abusadores de la escuela, que estuviera tan indefenso como antaño? Dios, se veía tan indefenso que quería romperle unos huesos…Akechi se sintió poderoso, las cosas habían vuelto a su lugar.

" _Ahora, ya sabes quien tiene el control…No volverás a arrastrarme contigo"_

Finalmente, Namikoshi fue empujado dentro de la bañera y Akechi, en un intento de opacar su humor de perros, intento no mirarlo por mucho tiempo. El agua ya estaba lista, seguramente desde antes de esa escena, y Namikoshi ni siquiera se quejó de lo fría que estaba cuando empezó a asearse y permaneció allí unos minutos, inmóvil y en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, el rubio cogió una esponja y jabón, evitando ver a Akechi, que tomo asiento apenas a un metro de la tina. Ese miedo ya no le gustaba, comenzaba a disgustarle más que satisfacerle. Como en el pasado, Namikoshi era el niño herido que se tragaba sus lágrimas y evitaba preguntar porque era molestado, maltratado, rechazado, que Akechi hasta llego a sentir compasión por él, sin embargo, su orgullo pudo más y se quedó a observar, vigilando que no se le ocurriría nada estúpido, ya sea como tragarse el jabón o tomar una navaja de afeitar. La idea de que se fuera a suicidar frente a sus ojos era muy probable, más que aplicable después que Akechi prácticamente lo vio soltarse de su mano voluntariamente para echarse al vacío.

Cuidar de un suicida, vaya chiste.

Como otras veces, Namikoshi no hizo nada extraño, excepto quedarse en silencio largo rato y no fue hasta la hora de dormir (Akechi le mando a dormir temprano para trabajar mejor) que logro escuchar su voz, tímida y susurrante.

\- Al final…Hice que me reconocieras.

\- Sí, nunca conocí a nadie más idiota.

\- No- Ya vestido con ropa de dormir y la cara gacha, Namikoshi era una simple voz rota en el aire- Ahora lo sé, desde lo más profundo de tu ser, me odias, me aborreces. Lo lamento, Akechi, hice que te involucraras en todo esto y te relacionaras con una lacra como yo, lo siento.

Akechi estaba a un paso de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo, ya no quería verlo, ni oírlo, simplemente quería olvidarse de él, cuando antes solo quería encontrarlo y decirle todas sus verdades.

\- Si Kobayashi tenía razón y me quieres solo para vengarte, lo acepto. Puedes echarme cuando te hayas cansado, solo…- Si conocía su ex amigo podría jurar que una lagrima traicionera cayo de sus ojos y que se esforzaba por terminar la dolorosa frase- Solo no desperdicies el tiempo con alguien como yo, no lo valgo.

Asqueado, Akechi sello la puerta con una patada que oyeron los vecinos de abajo, sintiéndose frustrado y con un sentimiento repulsivo en el pecho.

A Namikoshi le iba excelente hacerse la víctima, tanto que el mismo había adoptado el papel y se volvió tan sincero que era patético, tan asquerosamente débil que daba pena. Akechi podrá haberle dicho "desperdicio" a su enemigo, pero el, muy dentro de su ser, sabía que él era peor.

Akechi Kogoro se sentía una basura.

.

* * *

.

La mañana siguiente, Namikoshi se puso emprendedor con su misión y salió con la policía a buscar a los imitadores de Veinte Caras, con el silencioso permiso de Akechi, quien espero impaciente como nunca a que esos entrometidos estudiantes llegaran a su residencia.

Tan pronto vio a Hashiba y a Kobayashi, ya dentro del apartamento sin sus zapatos, abordo al segundo.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Namikoshi?- "Saludo" el detective, agrio y severo. Para restarle importancia al tema, Akechi fingía teclear algo en el computador, bebiéndose una lata de café de vez en cuando.

\- Oye, ¿Y los modales?- Se quejó el presidente estudiantil, ofendido por su actitud.

\- La última vez que hable con él, le dije muchas cosas- Admitió Kobayashi, sin temor ni vergüenza- Akechi-sempai. Cada quien tiene su forma de interpretar las palabras y las acciones, así que no entiendo realmente el sentido de tu pregunta.

Akechi gruño. Le gustaba que Kobayashi no fuera discreto, que no disimulara nada ni se pusiera nervioso, eso le restaba una inmensidad de problemas, pero a veces le costaba entenderse con este crió.

\- Dijiste algo…Sobre venganza, o que se yo.

\- Oh. ¿Namikoshi contó todo eso?

\- Recuerdo que dijo esa bonita palabra anoche- Ironizo, tomándose un trago de una vez, profundamente inquieto y sin razón- Habla.

\- Yo solo le di mi opinión- Akechi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera:- He estado viéndolos juntos y descifrando como se tratan, es decir, su situación en si es ya muy particular y por eso no me intereso al principio pero…Has comenzado a tenerle una fijación muy extraña a Namikoshi. He pensado que se trata de un oculto deseo de venganza por todo lo que te hizo pasar, después de abusar de tu confianza y traicionarte- Acabo por decir, con la inocencia marcada en la cara.

Hashiba estaba impactado. ¿Cómo alguien dice algo así, con esa pasividad?

\- Namikoshi te mantuvo engañado todo el tiempo y por su culpa, pasaste por muchas cosas que no querías. Es natural que estés resentido con él.

\- Sí, lo es- Reconoció Akechi, ligeramente incomodo por esa deducción tan acertada de su asistente.

\- Exacto, por eso no sé porque Namikoshi se sorprende de que lo detestes- Hashiba quiso parar la charla y Akechi miro por primera vez en el día a su colega, con los ojos fijos en su expresión facial- Bueno…no sé en lo que estará pensando. Deberías hablar con él.

\- ¿Yo…que?

Kobayashi lo miro como si esa sugerencia fuera la más ordinaria del mundo. Para Akechi, era inaudito. ¿Sabía que le tenía saña a Veinte Caras pero aun así, quería que hablaran? Él ya dijo lo que tenía que decir, por más que no fue lo correcto, y Namikoshi tal vez no dijo nada en su defensa, pero pudo haberlo hecho y perdió la oportunidad.

\- Habla con el- Repitió Kobayashi, como si no fuera ninguna novedad.

\- Ahora yo no te entiendo a ti.

\- ¿No lo captas, Akechi-sempai?- Se sorprendió el andrógino, apoyando las manos sobre el sofá y mirándolo de reojo- Namikoshi y tu tienen historia. Ya sea como enemigos o como viejos amigos, tienen derecho a tener una conversación libre y sin secretos.

\- Eso no…

\- Deben charlar- Insistió Kobayashi, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos- Deben hacerlo, porque si no la historia se repetirá.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Ahora, Akechi no entendía para nada a donde iban con eso.

\- Namikoshi se obsesiono con la fórmula del caos porque tenía problemas que no era capaz de compartir con nadie.

\- Eso no justifica…

\- Y acabó convirtiéndose en Veinte Caras, hasta fingió suicidarse para seguir su utopía libremente.

\- ¡Yo estaba allí!- Se irguió, furioso. A Kobayashi ya no le sorprendió su inesperado accionar, últimamente cuando mencionaban al rubio, su jefe solía ponerse irritable y era impredecible. Otro punto a favor para que insistiera en que fuera con Namikoshi y resolvieran sus problemas- Estaba a su lado cuando lo maltrataban en la escuela, lo defendí de los bravucones y hasta del profesor que le hacia bullying. ¡He estado a su lado más que cualquier otra persona y nunca me contó nada!

\- Akechi-sempai, ¿No te das cuenta?

\- ¿Qué es esa arrogante pregunta? ¡Explícame lo que estas intentado decirme!

\- Siempre estabas allí para el- Empezó Kobayashi, solemne- Por eso, debiste haberlo sabido. Tal vez él no quería involucrarte en sus problemas para manejarlo todo solo, pero siempre te tenía en cuenta. La fórmula del caos que resolvimos entre los tres fue gracias a que Namikoshi pensaba en ti en todos los procesos, hablaba de ti, de cuanto significas para él. Porque tú eras como un ejemplo para él, no quiso darte esa imagen tan patética de sí mismo y pretendió ser una persona nueva para estar a tu altura, aunque eso significara volverse el siniestro Veinte Caras.

Akechi sintió que las piernas le fallaban, que algo andaba mal en su sistema, que la cafeína no le llegaba lo suficiente y que necesitaba otro vicio nuevo, quizás un cigarro, porque era imposible, no quería reconocer la objetividad de Kobayashi como cierta, no quería creer esa posible versión de los hechos.

Sin misericordia, Kobayashi continúo su dictamen.

\- Él ha pensado en ti en cada aspecto de su vida. Para Namikoshi, lo eres todo, Akechi-sempai. Por eso hizo todo esto, para que lo reconocieras. ¿Nunca le preguntaste sus razones para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Te dijo si se arrepintió de algo? Por eso, deben hablar.

\- Hablar, como no- Farfullo, con un nido de ira haciéndose más pesado en su interior. Se echó al sofá, con una fingida pose de relajación que no engaño a nadie- Para que me siga mintiendo. ¡Yo no estoy malinterpretando nada!

\- Nadie dice eso. Solo digo que estas atacando a Namikoshi por las razones equivocadas- Akechi nunca miro a Kobayashi con tanto odio, desprecio y amenaza asesina. Hashiba se asustó tanto que tomo al andrógino de los hombros, rogándole que se detuviera- ¡Entiende, Akechi-sempai!- Intento zafarse de los brazos del delegado, sin éxito- Tus sentimientos heridos no te dejan pensar con claridad, por eso has estado actuando extraño y desatando tu rabia con todos.

\- ¡Kobayashi!- suplico Hashiba, apartándolo del detective antes que este decidiera darle el primer golpe, directo a la cara.

El puño ni siquiera llego, porque la voz de Kobayashi retumbo en el apartamento.

\- ¡Reconócelo, Akechi Kogoro, estas herido!

Ni Hashiba supo que paso a continuación, solo cerro los ojos del miedo y los volvió a abrir para ver la "oficina de Akechi" sin este presente, un portazo a la altura de las escaleras y un par de latas de café ensuciando la alfombra.

Por otro lado, Kobayashi estaba conforme.

\- No los entiendo…- Suspiro, agachándose para recoger las latas y empezar a limpiar- Solo deben hablar.

Hashiba no supo hasta donde se expandían los poderes de influencia de su amigo hasta que los vio en persona.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

Una noche de miércoles, tuvo un sueño.

No, una pesadilla. Debía ser una pesadilla, porque se comportaba como un idiota y hacia cosas indebidas.

Akechi intento dormir cinco veces después de ese sueño, que comenzó a quitarle el tiempo y a estropearle la poca estabilidad emocional que traía en esos momentos. Desde que apareció Namikoshi, siempre que cerraba los ojos veía pequeños pedazos, fragmentos de una fantasía, hasta que una noche cualquiera que decidía rendir honor a su salud y dormir como un ser humano normal, tenía una pesadilla de los más descabellada que, por si no fuera poco, le daba razones más que suficientes para ir al baño tres veces en una hora.

Entre sus manos, acuno una cantidad considerable de agua y se la estampo en la cara, intentando refrescarse hasta las cuencas de los ojos, pero las estrellas que veía en el espacio se confundían en la laguna de su mente perturbada.

Fue tan preciso que lo asusto por un instante, creyendo que se estaba imaginando cosas, aun dentro de la pesadilla. Fue tan excitante que sintió el corazón bombeando deprisa y las manos sudando.

Hnn, ¿Para qué darle más vueltas al asunto? A fin de cuentas, solo Akechi lo sabía.

Soñó con Namikoshi, no. Para ser exactos, soñó con su amigo Namikoshi, de trece años de edad, sin el cuello dañado y esa sonrisa simplista que logro fascinarle. En su letargo, un Akechi igual de infantil cogía inesperadamente la mano del joven Namikoshi, deambulando por los pasillos olvidados de una escuela aburrida, aparentemente deshabitada y de tintes oscuros, para irrumpir en un salón en particular.

Akechi lo examino en un segundo y lo reconoció. Namikoshi también lo hizo, dando un temeroso paso hacia atrás.

Fue en ese salón donde el acoso llego a su límite, esa banda de rufianes jugo con Namikoshi hasta dejarle una herida permanente en el cuello, el mismo sitios cuyos testigos no dijeron nada, ni el propio profesor, y Akechi había llegado muy tarde para hacer algo, más que para repartir merecidas palizas a los culpables.

\- No, Akechi.

Namikoshi niño estaba asustado, intento zafarse del agarre pero el niño Akechi se lo impidió, forzándolo a entrar y llevándolo a rastras. Se detuvo ante el escritorio del profesor tutor y el Namikoshi niño pregunto qué sucedía, una voz que podía compararse con el aleteo de una mariposa, mientras era subido a la mesa para sentarse sobre el borde de esta, y Akechi lo miraba con atención, una atención que comenzaba a ser perturbadora.

Dentro de él, sabía que tenía que reaccionar y detenerse. El niño del sueño no lo hizo, en cambio, se acercó al rubio con sugerencia y le hablo descaradamente.

\- Hagámoslo aquí- Gruño, con voz ronca.

Y allí fue cuando todo se volvió una maldita pesadilla. Porque una acción así no era propia de él, una actitud como esa no iba con él, era impropio.

Sin embargo, el asombro y el desconcierto se invirtieron al deseo y la expectativa y de repente, estaba devorándose el pecho de Namikoshi, mimando esos tiernos muslos hasta las hebras del cabello, uniendo sus bocas con un vigor tan apasionado que rayaba lo obsceno y tocándole con una osadía digna de película porno.

Y Namikoshi se dejaba hacer, susurrando un solo nombre con un placer fantasioso, mientras su boca regalaba jadeos estrepitosos.

En el exacto momento del éxtasis, por desgracia, el sueño de lujuria lo abandonaba y Akechi abría los ojos, agitado y sudando.

Si no fuera suficiente tener ese tipo de sueños escabrosos, esas urgencias nocturnas y al protagonista de su desvelada a solo dieciocho peldaños de distancia, el día de mañana tenía que "arreglar sus asuntos", como lo llamaba Kobayashi a ese encuentro en un café que organizo para el detective y Veinte Caras.

Vaya que sería una cita interesante.

.

* * *

.

A Namikoshi no pareció sorprenderle, ni siquiera un poco, que el detective lo haya dejado plantado. Todo sea porque no quería verle la cara después de discutir con Tobayashi cuando le avisaron de la "cita de reconciliación" que preparo para ambos.

A Namikoshi tampoco le sorprendió que Akechi apareciera media hora después, malhumorado y profundamente devastado, alegando que "sería una descortesía dejarte como idiota y siendo un detective debo respetar mis compromisos incluso los indeseables", claro que no dijo eso pero sus ojos de ónix, por un momento hechos una llama de ira, instaron al rubio a no hablar ni preguntar sus motivos, tanto por dejarlo esperar como por su osadía de llevar tarde y, para completar la gracia, se sentara frente a él, sacara el computador que solía tener únicamente en su apartamento, y empezara a trabajar con Namikoshi enfrente, ignorándolo olímpicamente, con tanto descaro y malas vibras que hasta los clientes del establecimiento se pusieron nerviosos.

\- Dejarte plantado como novia de telenovela hubiese sido demasiado ridículo- Comento Akechi, sin que nadie le preguntara nada- Me sorprende que accedieras a esta niñería.

\- Ya sospechaba que Kobayashi planeaba algo mas- Namikoshi fue tan sincero que, solo por un instante, el detective se fijó en su cara para comprobar su genuinidad pero a la vez reconoció lo pulcro y atractivo de su rostro, ni siquiera con esa cicatriz pasándole por media cara, que todos en el café veían con suspicacia al igual que a un criminal recién salido de la cárcel, pero que para Akechi solo encendía el furor dentro de su pecho- En cuanto me senté, lo supe.

\- No me digas que él te engaño para venir, ¿Pensabas desayunar con el realmente?- Casi se burló, pero estaba demasiado serio para bromear.

\- La verdad, sí.

\- Eres un crédulo.

\- Akechi, yo he cambiado- El detective casi manda a volar a un camarero que le miro feo porque se trajo un paquete de botellas con cafeína a pleno local, la sorpresa que le produjo el menor al decirle eso le impidió usar el puño- Como tal, he pensado cambiar mi perspectiva positivamente. Por supuesto que pensé que tu asistente tenía otros planes para conmigo, que podían relacionarse contigo, pero decidí no pensar negativamente y confiar en Kobayashi.

\- Claro…Porque como Veinte Caras, confiabas en todo aquel que te ofreciera su vida.

\- Akechi, intento restablecerme.

\- A mí no me engañas con esa revolución de ideales.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- No insistas en que te crea. Igual que en el pasado, como te dije antes, has fracasado en tu brillante fórmula para resolver tus problemas. Probarme en ella, fue tu error fatal. Después de tremendos fallos y derrotas, es natural que quieras cambiar tus ideas para no sentirte tan patético- Dijo con una connotación tan simple, despreciable y vil que Namikoshi lo miro sin pestañar, igual que un hombre siendo acuchillado múltiples veces por la puñalada de las palabras y la voz de quien creyó su amigo- ¿Qué no te avise? Un fracaso es un fracaso. Y tú, Namikoshi, ya habiendo tenido experiencia en eso, quieres "cambiar" para variar.

\- No. Yo nunca pretendí algo así.

\- ¿O sea que si has cambiado? Bien, ayúdame con el trabajo y déjate de vueltas. Ayuda a tu gran fracaso a tener un buen final- Dijo con brusquedad, volviendo su atención al computador.

Ningún camarero se atrevió a acercarse.

Namikoshi, por más razones que hubiera tenido y poseía de sobra, se quedó allí, con esos ojos heridos y la voz quebrada por ese rechazo tan abrupto.

\- Respóndeme una cosa- Su voz no sonó para nada compasiva, sino demandante y autoritaria. Namikoshi se asustó por poco- ¿Por qué te quedaste, si sospechabas lo que pasaría? ¿Por qué me esperaste?

\- La verdadera pregunta debería ser, "¿Qué quiere Kobayashi de nosotros?"- Namikoshi casi sonríe por la ironía del tema, pero la frialdad del detective no se lo permitió.

Akechi recordó vivamente su última conversación con su asistente y, por lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, él no estaba al tanto del verdadero motivo de esa reunión. Al diablo Tobayashi, él pudo planear esa cita secreta a sus espaldas, pero eso no significaba que fuera a hablar con Veinte Caras tan abiertamente y mucho menos, tan fácil.

\- Me importa un bledo lo que él quiera- Akechi lo miro punzante- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- Porque quería hablar contigo, si te aparecías.

\- No era seguro.

\- Debía intentarlo.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí? Me has mirado como un cachorro herido desde el primer día, disimulas ser un cordero y luego te lanzas como un maldito león sanguinario. ¿Por qué crees que voy a tragarme tu farsa esta vez?

Namikoshi se revolvió en su asiento, incomodo. En este punto, Akechi entendió que hasta ahora no lo dejaba expresarse por sus propios ataques de palabras, pero era eso a escuchar una historia triste de cómo se volvió Veinte Caras y una tonta excusa de porque intento suicidarse, arrastrarlo con él a su miseria y de paso, tener motivos para fastidiarle la existencia.

El no necesitaba escuchar nada de eso, ya lo sabía, el mismo Akechi hasta daba teorías de lo pasaba por la cabeza de Namikoshi, pero no quería escuchar sus hipocresías. Ya tenía suficiente con todo el daño que le hizo.

\- Responde- Ordeno, altanero. Namikoshi intento mirarlo a los ojos, pero acabo fijándose en el nacimiento de su cuello, ese conducto por el que escupía veneno hacia el como una serpiente toxica- ¿Pensabas hacerme cambiar de idea? Habrás dejado de ser mi enemigo pero todavía no me fio de ti y como tal, ya no somos amigos- Este abrupto sin discriminación ni piedad de Akechi acabo por romper las defensas de Namikoshi y todos allí, en el restaurante y hasta los mozos, pensaron que iba a producirse una pelea con violentos resultados- Oh, ¿Ya te rompí tu coraza?

\- Así que este es el verdadero tu…

\- No me cambies el tema.

\- Akechi, no me respetas. Solo me esas atacando.

\- ¿Qué esperabas cuando te "arrepentiste" de tus actos? ¿Qué te lo creería? Si te estoy molestando, es porque te lo mereces.

\- Eres ruin.

\- Solo uso mis armas contra ti. Tengo armamento para mucho más y tú no dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón- Casi podía colarse el odio en la frase- Vete a dar lastima a otro que no te conozca tanto como yo.

\- Tú ya no quieres creer en mí, porque no quieres conocerme como soy ahora.

\- No tengo nada que tratar con un inútil.

Ya, la rabia era inmensa, la ira le entraba viendo esos ojos tiernos. Ahora una nueva sensación amarga se agregaba a la lista. Namikoshi se veía bien, con vestimenta normal y por poco común, pero algo en si inspiraba originalidad, distinción, una nueva frescura que Akechi había olvidado que tenía y que era eso lo que lo hacía destacar de los demás. Se veía tan…bien, que quiso arruinarle la ropa de unos golpes, estropeársela en un juego de manos nada inocente, asustarlo si es que podía…Pero le frustraba terriblemente no entenderlo para nada y sobretodo, no atreverse a tocarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, al más pequeño contacto, querría más y ese sueño perverso lo trastornaría, porque ya estaba instalado en su cabeza y era mucho peor dentro de ese local, porque ansiaba someter a Namikoshi sobre la mesa y gritarle, darle un puñetazo, besarle, lamer sus cicatrices y luego…

\- Me harte de ti.

Con premura, tomo su paquete de latas y su computador, con la garganta incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que echar dicterios, la mente caliente de ideas contradictorias y su resentimiento de no poder sincero con quien antes fue su amigo.

\- Akechi- El ruego de Namikoshi, si es que podía llamárselo así en llamarlo en medio del restaurante, en público y con esa cara de perro faldero, lo obligo a detenerse en automático.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué carajos esperas de mí?

\- Yo…- Akechi decidió quedarse, solo por unos segundos más, para calmar el enojo de su corazón, la frustración de su cuerpo y el ardiente sabor de boca que le quedo en la laringe-…Pensé que podíamos cambiar algo.

Akechi abrió los ojos, de par en par. Esa idea de niña, esas palabras de inepto, esa expresión de cobarde…Ahora, podía decir que lo lastimo, que en serio lastimo a Namikoshi y ya no podía soportarlo.

\- Iluso- Escupió, y se fue.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

De regreso a su apartamento, ya era incapaz de pensar en el trabajo. Namikoshi era un soñador. ¿Cómo que esperaba que algo fuera a cambiar? ¿Pensó que lo recibiría en su casa con los brazos abiertos, después de hacerlo trabajar como un loco, de sufrir tanto por el, de añorarlo con culpa y se atrevía a regresar, exigiendo una amistad quebrada?

" _Imbécil, ¡Mil veces imbécil!"_ , grito dentro de sí al entrar a sus aposentos y golpear la pared, sin acordarse de quitarse los zapatos por no quebrar la débil estructura del edificio y evitar que su boca sangrara de la suma presión que imponía sobre sus dientes.

 _"¿Quién fue el que empezó esto? Yo te pedí que pararas. ¿Quién hizo todo esto y ahora viene a disculparse? Yo pensaba que enfrentar a Veinte Caras era respetar tu recuerdo y resulta que siempre estuviste allí, tú te ofreciste, querías que te descubriera, que te arrestara y luego viera morir. ¡Infeliz! ¡Quien empezó todo fuiste tú, no me hagas perder el tiempo con esas miserias!"_

Más que nada, se sentía ofendido. Que Namikoshi abandonara a Veinte Caras, en vez de alegrarlo o hacerlo sentir realizado en su deber como detective, fue como una declaración de la más inconcebible falta de respeto.

Akechi estaba convencido de que se lo merecía, Namikoshi lo mantuvo engañado por años, la mejor venganza era hacerle exactamente lo mismo, jugar con sus sentimientos, no creerle ni una palabra y acabar por darle el golpe de gracia, quizás llamar a la policía para que se lo llevaran o algo mejor, ya se las ingeniaría, mientras tanto quería gritarle con fuerza y desprecio, hasta que Namikoshi se rompiera. No quería su arrepentimiento o darle un castigo, simplemente iba a tratarlo con la misma moneda para que supiera como se sintió, luego lo abandonaría, así como hizo el rubio.

Macabro y sin corazón, sí, pero con los villanos había que jugar así.

Para su sorpresa, la noche paso en un parpadeo y Akechi comprobó que iba avanzando exitosamente en su trabajo, ahora en paz.

Pensó en ir a buscar Namikoshi que, después de todo, era su reo domiciliario, a la vez, quería averiguar qué haría en libertad. Dudaba seriamente que Veinte Caras fuera tan estúpido como para darle una lección en forma de suicidio o una escapada culposa. Entre pastillas de cafeína y algún bocadillo con jamón, Akechi se convenció que cualquiera fuera el resultado de esa "reunión horrenda" como la bautizo, sería una jugada perdida.

No falto mucho para que Namikoshi apareciera, siete horas después de tremendo desayuno inolvidable.

\- Si ya no soy tu amigo, lo acepto. Si no me ves como tu enemigo, no me importa. ¡Pero tu…!- Akechi no solo se sorprendió de su entrada dramática, sino que se quitara los zapatos al tiempo que gritaba con sentimiento:- ¡No me respetas ni un céntimo! Hasta las cucarachas que pasan por tu sofá reciben más respeto que yo, les das una pisada y ya está. A mi prefieres cortarme las patas, maltratándome sin piedad. ¡Akechi, eres un grosero y una horrenda persona!

\- ¿Quién te dio la hospitalidad de vivir en mi casa?

\- Eres un cínico.

\- Pues, vete. No te necesito, nunca te necesite.

\- Me iré cuando me respondas una última cosa. Sin insultos ni desprecios. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, porque me pediste quedarme contigo cuando pudiste librarte de mí?

\- Ya conoces la respuesta- Con un gesto, le restó importancia. Por dentro, estaba nervioso y enternecido por Namikoshi y sus actos repentinamente corajudos.

\- ¿Para castigarme?

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Para hacerte sentir bien contigo mismo, para darte la razón, para confirmar alguna rareza retorcida en tu mente?

\- Quizás.

\- ¡Dime que quieres de mí! Si no te gusta que te acompañe a las investigaciones policiales, si no me quieres ni como decorado en la habitación de arriba o sigues resentido conmigo por el pasado, ¡Dime que puedo hacer, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones!

\- ¿De qué hablas? Todo el tiempo, pensaste que hiciste las cosas bien. Tomaste el papel de Veinte Caras por años enteros, no me digas que te has arrepentido, no te creo, ni tú lo crees- Acuso Akechi, poniéndose de pie con una lata colgándole de la mano y mirándolo con fiereza- Deberías ser más firme con tus convicciones.

\- Ya basta, no lo soporto, pide a la policía que me lleve.

\- ¿No dijiste hace unos días que nada te importaba y solo querías compensarme?- Pico, recordando esa ocasión con molestia- Te quedaras hasta que me harte.

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, me quieres como un sádico.

\- ¡¿De quién es la culpa?!- Acuso, explotando al fin- He perseguido a un fantasma de ti por años, te he añorado como a nada y siempre estuviste frente a mí. Veinte Caras era mi meta para redimirme, de hacer justicia por ti, para aliviar el sufrimiento que pasaste cuando éramos niños y dejar de sentirme culpable por tu muerte, ¡Y tú eras el asesino de mi propio amigo! Carajo, ya no sé quién eres. Tú te lo has buscado, te suicidaste para alejarte de mí, rechazando mi ayuda. Te convertiste en mi enemigo y me amargaste la vida, aprovechándote de lo que compartíamos y todo lo que nos unió alguna vez… ¡Tú eres el verdadero sádico aquí!

Cuando se detuvo para respirar de nuevo, en medio de tanta agitación, para mirar a Namikoshi a los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, sosteniéndolo duramente de las manos, que en algún momento quisieron apartarlo de distancia. El silencio nuevamente se fundía en ellos, con un aire de miedo y enojo imposible de repeler.

\- Akechi…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte a estas alturas! Solo eso me falta- Murmuro con profundo hiel, dudando si soltarle o intimidarlo un poco más, comprobando la gentileza de la piel ajena al deslizar sus dedos por el dorso de esa mano.

Hablar, dijo Kobayashi. ¿Cómo fue que considero esa opción? Que un retraído social le diera consejos de amistad ya era bastante molesto.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Mi muerte? Al parecer, no quieres mi cadáver estropeando tu tranquilidad y yo tampoco quiero morir, no pretendo irme de este mundo sin haber hecho lo suficiente para que me veas de nuevo como era antes.

Akechi lo soltó violentamente, luego lo agarro de la muñeca, jalándolo a la fuerza al empezar a moverse. Namikoshi, más sorprendido que asustado de su actitud tan extrema, lo siguió hacia la escalera para subirlas con rapidez. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto temporal del rubio, Akechi lo empujo para hacer caer a un luchador de sumo, pero Namikoshi no se dejó perder el equilibrio y volvió a ponerse firme. Para cuando recobro el control de sí mismo, Akechi tomo su rostro, amenazando con hundir los dedos en la cuenca de sus ojos, observándolo con cruenta y un sentimiento indescifrable, difícil de reconocer.

Sin decir una palabra, Akechi se fijó en el rostro de cicatriz con intensidad, inventándose excusas para aborrecerlo y batirse a golpes con él. No pidió permiso o se molestó en avisar, fue contra su ex amigo y este intento zafarse de él, creyendo que lo lastimaría por primera vez.

Los temores de Namikoshi se hicieron realidad. Akechi le hizo daño, y de la peor manera. Su primer beso fue terrible, lleno de hostilidad y sabia a acido. Akechi no lo dejo escapar y su segundo contacto fue más arrebatado. El tercero, forzado y obligado. El cuarto resulto más apasionado y sutil. Se olvidó cuando termino el quinto y empezó el sexto, hasta que el número se perdió en un forcejeo entre intentos de escape, empujones y palabras entrecortadas.

Al borde del deseo, el detective Kogoro se alejó de un manotazo, como si el fuego dentro de su ser necesitara a Namikoshi para aliviarse pero no se atrevía a quemarse. El menor abrió los ojos con timidez, buscando entender lo que había pasado.

\- Akechi, ¿Porque?

\- Tú tienes la culpa. Hablando valiente un momento y después asustándote del alcance de tus palabras- Repuso, con la voz más suave y menos dañina. El beso le había sabido mejor de lo que había esperado, o fantaseado en su sueño- Prácticamente me pides que te maltrate.

\- Akechi, no estas actuando…

\- Maldito embustero.

Un nuevo jadeo y de repente estaban luchando contra la pared, perdiendo el balance entre ambos y cayendo irremediablemente. Separarse ya era en vano y los besos de Akechi seducían su resistencia. La ropa pesaba, su mente padecía mareos, su voz se perdía en un eco, llamando al detective por su nombre.

Por impulso, estiro el cuello y Akechi respiro sobre la cicatriz. Fue entonces que despertó de su ofuscación y reanimo su fuerza, empujando al moreno con ansiedad.

\- Oh- Alargo la vocal, con falsa diversión- ¿Al fin te defiendes? Estaba convencido de tu papel eterno de víctima- Se burló, sin gracia.

\- ¡No te aproveches! Es el colmo, no me tienes ni una pizca de consideración. No te dejare faltarme el respeto así.

\- Ahora me pides respeto…- Severo y le dio un puñetazo la pared, dejando una marca que seguro habría de revisar el carpintero después. Namikoshi se esperaba que lo golpeara en la cara, pues ese golpe sucedió a dos centímetros de el- ¿Cuándo me traicionaste, me abandonaste y engañaste, solo estabas probando mi paciencia?

\- Tenía mis razones, podrá no ser suficiente para ti pero no creas que me voy a arrastrar por tu perdón.

\- ¿Y qué tal esto?- Se inclinó a su rostro, rozo sus labios tentativamente y se ubicó sobre la oreja del otro, susurrando con incitación:- Déjame tocarte como nadie lo ha hecho.

\- No estoy tan desesperado.

Sí, lo sabía, solo quería seguir así, tan cerca que podía oír su respiración, su voz retumbándole en los oídos, ese aroma hipnotizando sus sentidos, cada vez más encendidos.

\- Si fuera lo único que pudieras hacer para compensarme por todo, ¿Aceptarías?

\- No- Su respuesta lo dejo boquiabierto, no porque finalmente le mostrara su actitud decidida sino por lo rápido y sincero que fue su rotundo "no"- Puedes tratarme como un insecto y echarme de tu casa como la basura, ¡Pero no voy a dejar que me uses así!

\- Gusano- Rugió, furioso por su tono odioso- Dándolo todo por mí como un perro y ahora resulta que no quieres sacrificar tu dignidad.

\- Usarme para tu provecho no es siquiera una opción.

\- Tu única opción ahora sería escaparte. Te dejo hacerlo, vete.

\- No quiero irme.

\- No sabes cuánto quiero lastimarte- Se arrojó sobre Namikoshi y lo beso con ímpetu, rudeza y gran pasión- …Quiero lastimarte, quiero destrozarte…

\- No- Agitado por la fuerza de su beso feroz, hablo entrecortado:- No puedo irme todavía, no quiero dejarte así.

\- Estoy bien sin ti. Tú te fuiste.

\- Por eso…- Namikoshi lo miro con compasión- No puedo irme sin saber que estas bien, ni siquiera encontrare paz en la muerte si pienso en lo mal que lo pasaras.

\- ¿No te lo dije? Yo no te necesito, estoy perfectamente solo.

\- Akechi, me preocupo por ti.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Oscureciendo su expresión y escondiendo la mirada bajo sus mechones de pelo, Akechi lo mordió en el hombro, le rompió la manga de la camisa, rasguño su espalda, empujo su pecho para acorralarlo al muro, beso sus labios, casi inconsciente que manoseaba su trasero y trataba de imponerse.

-…No quiero. No seas como esos bravucones, eres mejor que ellos. Eres mejor que ellos y que nadie. No lo hagas. Para mí, tu siempre has sido el único- De pronto, la pasión se cortó como un llamarada siendo golpeada por una marea fría y Akechi detuvo sus movimientos- Te admiro, Akechi. No caigas así por mí, no dejes de ser ese ídolo que tanto admiro, no.

Akechi lo soltó, con una delicadeza que contrastaba con su anterior actitud, y se puso de pie.

\- Yo no soy una buena persona, no soy el héroe de la historia, Namikoshi.

\- Eso ya lo sé- Respondió después de un rato que creyó que volvería a atacarlo, ya no sabía cómo identificar sus momentos de lucidez y de descontrol, y temió decir alguna equivocación para volver a provocarlo- Pero eres el personaje principal en mi historia. Mi vida tiene sentido gracias a ti.

Con eso, Akechi ya no pudo más y fue escaleras abajo, cerrándole la puerta sonoramente. Namikoshi entendió que no quería saber nada de él, porque en toda la semana que estuvo viviendo con el detective, jamás le cerró la puerta, alegando que debía vigilarlo hasta cuándo dormía.

Se tocó los labios, trémulos de los besos robados. Si Akechi lo odiaba, lo entendía. Quizás eso fuera lo único que obtendría de él, luego de tantísimas malas decisiones y errores.

¿Las huellas de esos dedos y besos en su piel serian señales de abuso, como en el pasado? ¿El confundía a Akechi? Tocándose los lugares que Akechi palmo, no entendió nada. ¿Todo fue un arrebato de lujuria que confundió con violencia o era algo más? ¿O solo fue un acto agresivo, que escondía una pasión naciente? Ya no sabía distinguir cual era cual, excepto el dolor sofocante dentro de su corazón.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de pensarlo toda la noche, el detective Akechi Kogoro concluyo que solo existía una opción para él y para su inquilino. En otras palabras, una sola respuesta. Una resolución.

Como era un hombre más ligado al raciocinio y creyente de pruebas irrefutables, no aprobó sus propias emociones y por eso había tardado tanto en decidirse y acabar por aceptar la dura verdad.

Namikoshi bajo, con una mochila colgado a sus espaldas, dispuesto a irse. El no creía en las despedidas, pero habría sido descortés abrumarle tanto la vida a Akechi para que al último momento no le dedicara ni un mísero adiós.

Encontró al detective donde siempre, en su oficina de sofá rojo y rodeado de latas vacías de café. Creyó que había trabajado hasta tarde y que no tendría ganas ni de abrirle la puerta, pues ni con el ruido que hizo contra los peldaños de la escalera Akechi volteo a mirarlo, a pesar de saber que estaba allí, contemplando de reojo.

\- Lamento todo esto, de verdad- Dijo, omitiendo el saludo de los buenos días porque ninguno lo pasó bien- Gracias por todo, Akechi.

El silencio tenía la calidad de un ancla, la frialdad del ambiente no ayudaba y Namikoshi se preguntó cuanto más habría soportado eso si no fuera por la revelación de anoche.

El detective seguía sin responderle, raramente taciturno.

\- Adiós, Akec…

\- Te deseo.

Un iceberg rompió el barco en dos piezas y, con el paso de los segundos, comenzó a hundirse. Así se sintió Namikoshi, al borde de la conmoción y un nerviosismo capaz de llamar al pánico a hacerse presente.

\- No. No digas eso.

\- Te deseo- Repitió, sin obedecer su suplica- Eres mi enemigo y te estimo. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio. Solo faltaba esto, te deseo como hombre.

\- ¿Es tu último intento de burlarte de mí y lastimarme?

\- Para maltratarte, te bastas solo. Yo no me humillaría por ti diciéndote esto- Explico, con tanta lógica como era capaz.

Akechi acabo echando un suspiro al aire y se paró del sofá, buscando los ojos de Namikoshi que lo evitaron tan pronto los encontró, rehuyendo de él.

\- Entonces, ¿Es tu manera de hacerte ver compasivo y darme una frase de cariño? ¿Piensas que diciendo eso me convencerás de ir a tu cama?

\- Tampoco estoy tan desesperado- Corto, empleado las mismas palabras que él horas antes- Igual, me da lo mismo lo que pienses. Te quedaras conmigo, no pienses mal, lo harás para acabar juntos lo que empezamos con tu Estrella Oscura. Me debes ese trabajo.

\- No entiendo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? No se le hace una declaración así a alguien y luego cambias el tema, ¿O acaso estás tan confundido que…?

\- Lo he decidido.

\- ¿Qué?- El rostro de Namikoshi era un poema, si no fuera porque hablaban de algo increíblemente serio, se hubiera reído de la expresión de su cara- ¿Decidiste que te gusto, sin más?

\- No necesito tu permiso para sentirme así.

\- Sí que eres poco romántico, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Ayer me insistías que me fuera como la peste.

\- Tengo mis razones.

\- ¿Con que razones decidiste que te gusto a estas alturas? No me lo creo de ti. No eres así.

\- Es tu culpa.

\- Claro que no, tu eres responsable de lo que sientes y yo no tengo cabida, nunca te provoque, nunca hice nada y ahora…

\- Te crees tan indigno e inferior a mí que quieres negarlo- Dijo Akechi, como si estuviera esperando el momento para decir eso- Es tal como tú lo dijiste, me adoras y por eso huyes de mí.

\- Para, Akechi, no tergiverses mis palabras. Yo te admiro, no te adoro- Enfatizo, con temblor en la voz y las piernas inmóviles. El detective comenzaba a acercarse y dudo si huir a la calle, de regreso al cuarto o evitar el tema, todo con tal de detener esa locura- No conduzcas la charla a tu conveniencia.

\- Es la verdad- Se encogió de hombros, restándole una gran importancia que ofendió al menor.

\- Eres un arrogante. Nadie te adora, simplemente me gustas por quien eres.

\- Eso sonó a una declaración.

\- Que no. Tú eras mi ídolo en mi juventud. Te admiraba, todavía te admiro.

\- Deja las vueltas de melodrama barato- Exigió Akechi, molesto con él y sus ademanes de huidizo. Si por el fuera, lo besaba para callarlo de una vez, pero si lo hacía, querría destrozarle la ropa y tocar lugares prohibidos, y eso que eran apenas las siete de la mañana- Acéptame ya.

\- No. Te rechazo- Dijo, tajante.

Akechi dejo salir un rugido de exasperación, muy amenazante.

\- ¡Por estas cosas, es por las que estoy harto de ti!

Namikoshi lo vio venir, igual que un animal salvaje, un puma arrojándose sobre la pobre liebre. Después de años entrenándose para no volver a ser la victima de su infancia, Namikoshi previno el movimiento del detective y alzo los brazos, parando un golpe que le habría costado dos bolsas de hielo y crema blanqueadora para las heridas.

Su estilo de defensa sorprendió a Akechi, quien nunca lo vio protegerse a sí mismo de un ataque, pero lejos de dejar la bronca allí, desplego una nueva acometida y Namikoshi respondió con un escudo de brazos. En un minuto, la pelea comenzó a tomar forma de una competencia para probarse a ellos mismos.

Al momento que el rubio intento regresar un golpe y fallo, la situación hizo un corto y Akechi, acostumbrado a llevar el control, sometió a Namikoshi a una prisión de manos, empujándolo contra la entrada y sujetando esos hombros descubiertos de piel, cuidando de no tocar erróneamente las gasas y poner en evidencia su ansiedad, dejando caer su peso sobre las piernas de Namikoshi, haciendo presión en sus muslos. Comenzaba a gustarle demasiado estar cerca de él, si antes le evitaba ahora tenía doble motivo. Namikoshi despertaba en el emociones nuevas, impresiones físicas bochornosas y secretamente intensas.

El menor no lo paso por alto, avergonzado de su propia debilidad.

\- Akechi.

Iba a decírselo, estaba listo para hacerlo, nunca falto oportunidad sino el valor y la decisión suficiente, pero lo pensó mejor. No podía versar sobre sentimientos con el moreno en esos humores, con ese susurro anhelante en la voz, el aire cada vez más pesado, que los encerraba en una esquina del apartamento, mirándose mutuamente, como esperando saber quien caería primero.

Akechi lo miro atentamente, leyéndole la mente. Quería que lo dijera, quería que confesara igual que el cuándo dejo en manifiesto lo que le pasaba a su lado, no para darle una excusa a lo que hacían, sino para corresponder sus emociones, aceptar el siguiente movimiento y lidiar con el resentimiento después.

Espero, creyendo que el silencio superaba el límite de su paciencia, le causaba cosquilleos en el estómago, haciéndole difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cercanía de Namikoshi incordiándole la entrepierna.

Incomodos, se miraron a los ojos y decidieron hablar a la vez, así nadie saldría contradiciendo al otro o malinterpretando nada.

\- Akechi…

\- Namikoshi.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

* * *

\- Akechi…

\- Namikoshi.

\- …Yo…- Empezaron juntos, al unísono.

Al final, tanto esfuerzo no valió la pena.

Una brisa invernal se coló por la cerradura de la puerta y Akechi, de sentidos agudos, escucho voces conocidas y un ritmo de pasos acercándose. Namikoshi intento apartarse de el sin decir nada, sin contar que Akechi no lo dejaría moverse de donde estaba, mientras la pieza de madera rugió hasta abrirse.

\- Hemos llegado…- Kobayashi miro a su costado, encontrándose a su jefe y a Veinte Caras en una posición bastante interesante, que hizo que Hashiba se acalorara por completo- ¡Bravo!- Junto ambas manos, ejecutando un pequeño aplauso que dejo en jaque a todos- Se llevan bien, ya era hora.

Akechi arqueo una ceja, resentido.

\- ¿Eres tonto o te haces?

\- Buenos días, Kobayashi- Saludo Namikoshi, alejándose definitivamente del moreno y poniéndose de pie frente a los estudiantes- Buenos días, Hashiba- Ignoro magníficamente la cara ruborizada de este, a pesar que una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba por su rostro.

\- Buenos días- Kobayashi se sonrió de buen agrado, pues le agradaba ese hombre. Hashiba solía quejarse de que simpatizara con alguien que lo secuestro, le "lavo el cerebro" y pidió que se suicidara por su ideal. ¡Y justamente por eso le agradaba tanto!- ¿Ya se arreglaron?

Akechi volvió a ser el antipático de siempre, ya de pie y mirando mal a esos entrometidos con llave.

\- Estábamos en eso, metiches- Demando, mirándolos peor que a unas cucarachas.

\- Oh- El andrógino se vio sorprendido un instante, luego comprendiendo para donde iba- ¿Nos vamos?- Inquirió, sin saber que Hashiba estaba al borde de sufrir una neurosis a medida que hablaban- Volveremos en una hora, si les parece.

\- Ni creas- Espetó el más alto, irritado. _"En serio con esta gente",_ se quejó pues no quería verlos esa mañana ni en todo el día- Necesitaremos más de una hora para "arreglar" nuestra situación.

Para poner énfasis, Akechi tomo los hombros de Namikoshi y lo tiro hacia él, en una clara señal posesiva que acabo por incomodar a Hashiba, reír a Namikoshi y dejar muy curioso a Kobayashi.

\- Entiendo- Dijo el ultimo, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- ¡Por Dios, Kobayashi, ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?!- Hashiba ya no podía quedarse callado ante tanto absurdo, era tonto saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en sus narices y pretender que pasaba otra cosa.

Gracias a ese exalto, el joven de apariencia de mujer miro a todos muy atentamente.

Namikoshi encontró la gracia en su situación y Akechi, muy dentro de su ser, se preguntó porque todavía no echaba a patadas a esos dos.

Pero nadie tuvo que decir nada, porque el teléfono de la sala sonó ruidosamente.

Dando un gruñido cargado de maldiciones, el detective juvenil soltó al rubio y fue a atender el condenado teléfono. Namikoshi sonrió con gentileza a los jóvenes, pidiéndoles amablemente que se olvidaran del asunto.

\- Aquí, Akechi Kogoro- Pudo haber dejado que atendiera su asistente, pero desde que Veinte Caras vivía con el aumentaron las probabilidades de recibir amenazas y habladurías de fanáticos criminales, así que era mejor que el contestara por el momento. Al instante, reconoció la voz de un viejo oficial conocido- ¿Qué carajos dices?

Kobayashi estaba por quejarse, que su jefe contestara el teléfono le quitaba una esencia de su trabajo como asistente y quiso exigir más confianza cuando oyó esa voz repentinamente malhumorada.

Namikoshi suspiro. Sin perder tiempo, levanto su mochila de equipaje del suelo y se la puso por la espalda.

\- Fue un gusto conocerlos.

\- ¿Uh, que dices?- pregunto Kobayashi, perdido.

\- ¡Infeliz!- La voz de Akechi tenía el impacto de un estruendo- ¡Sin mi permiso, no te vas a ningún lado!

\- Fue con tu permiso- Contraataco el rubio, impasible- Tu eres el detective especial del Gobierno que pidió mi liberación a cambio de información y servicios a la comunidad. Pues bien, lo estoy haciendo- Para aclarar la cuestión, se dirigió a Kobayashi con ternura y explico:- Me iré de viaje con la agencia de seguridad nacional. Al parecer, mis seguidores se expanden a otros rincones de Japón rápidamente y los de alto mando quieren tomar medidas.

\- Entonces, ¿Te iras por un tiempo?- Quiso confirmar Hashiba, sorprendido que se fuera tan pronto cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a su persona y a las extrañas actitudes de Akechi para con él. Sin embargo, no pudo negar el alivio de saber que finalmente se largaría para dejar de malinfluir a Kobayashi y montar escenas tan comprometedoras.

\- Exacto.

\- No lo sabía- Dijo Kobayashi, un poco desilusionado con la noticia.

\- Yo tampoco- Akechi no estaba contento, su mal ceño fruncido era una prueba irrefutable- Discutimos que haríamos las averiguaciones juntos, que decidiríamos donde ir cuando estuviéramos de acuerdo.

\- Me diste tu consentimiento, Akechi. Ayer, cuando me diste a elegir. Te ahorre el trabajo de llamar a la policía para entregarme por completo a la investigación. Soy fiel a mi palabra porque voy a continuar cazando a esos amorales hasta que Veinte Caras se convierta en una leyenda olvidada.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Hacer lo que me pediste que hiciera, la razón por la que estoy aquí. Voy a limpiar Japón de mis errores y te liberare de tu culpa, es todo- Acabo de decir con una sonrisa. Akechi la reconoció en seguida, falsa y melancólica, la misma que puso el día antes de fingir su muerte- Pensé que era muy superfluo avisarte de algo tan obvio y por eso me iba para la oficina hoy- Aludió a la mochila en su espalda y solo entonces todo encajo en la mente de Akechi.

Este maldito… Desde el principio, iba a irse. Como si lo sucedido hace diez minutos en la mismísima puerta de su casa hubiera sido parte de otro de sus locos sueños. No obstante, también podía ser que el ex Veinte Caras no quería involucrar a Hashiba y al asistente del detective en el asunto. Pero ya no le interesaba la discreción, tampoco ese tono de voz tan mentiroso, sino la manera cobarde que Namikoshi decidió alejarse de él.

\- Estoy cumpliendo mi parte- Concluyo Namikoshi, dándose la vuelta para retirarse. De repente, una mano fría sujeto su mano con fuerza y volvió de sus pasos, encontrándose con una intensa mirada que lo reflejaba con tintes grises- No te confundas, lo hago por mí.

\- ¿Después de todas las cosas dementes que has hecho solo para llamar mi atención y tus intentos desesperados porque te reconociera, me vas a decir que finalmente piensas en ti y que no tiene nada que ver conmigo?

Hashiba se asustó, temiéndose lo peor.

Kobayashi comenzaba a pensar que debía comprar una grabadora, porque el momento que estaban teniendo esos amigos de la infancia, esos enemigos jurados, esos hombres confundidos, era muy curioso.

Namikoshi quiso soltarse; no lo logro. Miro lastimosamente a Akechi y se próximo a su rostro.

\- Respóndeme una sola cosa y todo volverá a su lugar.

\- ¿Cómo va a volver a su lugar?- Quiso reírse de la ocurrencia, pero ante la idea de que Namikoshi se fuera a ir lejos, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, no le caía en gracia nada- Ya todo cambio.

\- Sí, por tu egoísmo- Recordó el rubio, usando su mano libre para tocar el mentón del moreno como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- Quiero hacer las cosas bien ahora, me pregunto si el joven y noble Akechi que vive en ti es capaz de seguirme.

\- ¿Qué?

De improvisto, el menor se inclinó a la oreja ajena y susurro unas palabras que hicieron que Akechi, por un momento abrumado y perplejo, perdiera la fuerza en su agarre y lo soltara indeciso.

\- No importa que decisión tomes- Se alejó de él, enseñándole esa sonrisa que una vez confeso que le gustaba de el- Siempre serás todo lo que quise ser, todo lo que anhelo y deseo con todo mi corazón.

Una última sonrisa triste.

Un golpe en la puerta.

Kobayashi preguntándose cuando iría a cobrar un salario para pagar una cámara.

Hashiba hablando incoherencias para cambiar el tema.

Akechi observo la puerta, creyendo por un instante que Namikohi regresaría de sus pasos y volvieran a estar juntos, que lo aceptaba todo, pero no sería tan fácil.

El susurro de esa increíble pregunta, para ser franco, le heló la piel, no por la incógnita en si sino por el alto precio que cargaba, por la respuesta que temía encontrar si la buscaba.

" _¿Sientes algo más por mí, que no sea deseo o compromiso?"_

Casi sonaba a una descripción de un anagrama porque, tanto el como Namikoshi, sabían el doble significado de las cosas que se decían.

En otras palabras, Namikoshi le hizo la pregunta más desastrosa de todas.

" _¿Me amas, como yo a ti?"_

Ese tipo de pregunta…, era un caso sin resolver.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

* * *

Si ha de ser sincero, realmente sincero consigo mismo y con razón, Namikoshi diría que ya se esperaba eso. O, más bien, que _no_ se lo esperaba.

Como siempre, el orgullo y la tenacidad de Akechi pudo más que nada y Namikoshi lo sabía por su ausencia pues ya llevaba una semana viajando por los sectores más recónditos de Japón, buscando criminales bajo el nombre de Veinte Caras, y Akechi no dio signos de vida.

Nunca se apareció, ni siquiera para intercambiar información sobre los delitos por teléfono, ni en vídeo llamada más que con las fuerzas especiales. Para despedirse de el como un verdadero amigo hubiera hecho, o como un enemigo rinde respeto a su adversario. _"Me hiciste dar vueltas como un tonto, llegue a enloquecer por tu culpa…Pero no vamos a negar que fue divertido"._ Al fin de cuentas, así fue. Fue divertido por un tiempo, también doloroso, solo que ese "cierre" que no cerraba por completo le hacía falta.

Namikoshi se preguntó cuánto tiempo más Akechi lo haría esperar, no por su atención, ni siquiera por su lastima, sino por el respeto que debería retribuirle. El respeto, el reconocimiento, era lo máximo que pensó desde niño, desde que tenía memoria, desde que lo conoció, era lo único que quería de él, porque pensaba que no podía aspirar más.

Ya que las fuerzas especiales mantenían al detective informado de sus movimientos, espero que Akechi pidiera hablar con él y así acabar de hablar, finalizar de una vez por todas con ese pesar que le sofocaba el corazón.

" _Siempre has sido crudamente sincero, terriblemente directo…Pero no lo vas a hacer conmigo, ¿Por qué no puedes decirme en la cara la verdad? Supongo que merezco este castigo, te he dejado ignorando y esperando por mi mucho tiempo. No entiendo porque simplemente no me llamas o me escribes, un simple y horroroso rechazo y así acabamos con todo",_ pensó en sus adentros, mirando por la ventanilla del helicóptero que lo transportaba junto a otros cinco soldados _._ Hasta el propio Namikoshi sabía que sus pensamientos se habían vuelto más pesimistas de lo habitual y que rayaban con los soliloquios que daban las mujeres en los doramas de la tarde.

Pero dolía, maldita sea, dolía demasiado.

Akechi era cruel. En vez de cortar todo contacto con él o decirle que ya no quería verlo nunca más, él prefería dejarlo en espera, manteniendo la distancia y el trabajo a raya, sin tocar temas comprometedores. Y Namikoshi comenzaba a cansarse, él pudo haber sido la víctima número uno de su colegio pero no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en algún tipo de Penélope, esperando que su amante lo liberara de su promesa de amor.

Porque lo amaba. Y por eso dolía tanto, esperar porque le diera un llano "no" para así dejar de temer tanto, de añorar y anidar esperanzas inútiles.

Namikoshi ya lo sabía.

Akechi no aparecería sino para trabajar con él y tal vez usarlo en el futuro. Ya no eran amigos, tampoco enemigos, solo dos desconocidos trabajando sobre el misterio, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier sentimiento latente.

No culpaba a Akechi.

Se culpaba a sí mismo, por haber imaginado que seguía siendo el mismo niño que le hizo el primer cumplido de su vida y lo trato como un verdadero amigo, un igual, un ser especial para alguien. Akechi había cambiado y su confusión entre aceptar a Namikoshi como amigo o enemigo lo dejo tan afectado que - Como Namikoshi comenzaba a creer- se había inclinado por verlo de otra manera, desencadenando el impulso sexual, sustentado por el resentimiento y la rabia reprimida que le tenía, sin saber cómo expresársela. Si lo veía como un amigo, le guardaría desprecios por siempre. Si lo veía como el enemigo, se humillaría si admitía que su vida estaba de cabeza por él.

Porque Akechi no le quería. Era demasiado cerrado y estoico para eso, el confesar que le tenía cariño por su amistad o desprecio por ser rivales ya era cruzar el extremo. Usarlo como amante sería más justo, por eso hizo todas esas cosas inapropiadas.

O eso pensaba Namikoshi, descripto como "desperdicio" y "basura" por esa persona que tanto admiraba. El no veía más allá de su decadencia, su inutilidad e inferioridad, porque estar por debajo de Akechi y seguirlo era todo cuanto podía hacer.

El soldado que lo vigilaba le hizo un gesto hacia los ojos y solo entonces supo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla marcada.

\- ¿Fue un insecto?- Cuestiono el soldado, desconcertado porque Namikoshi fuera el único en el helicóptero que quisiera mirar el cielo con las ventanillas abiertas, cuando los otros preferían evitar el panorama a gran altura.

\- No- Namikoshi no le dio importancia, dejando que su lágrima se secara con la brisa, usando la sonrisa más rota y sincera que pudo esbozar- No es nada.

.

* * *

.

Era la última parada y Namikoshi aprovecho para salir, cansado del viaje sentado y la mala compañía, que lo vigilaban como el cuervo al moribundo, estirando las piernas y brazos tan pronto arribaron a un puerto desierto, seguramente de la seguridad nacional.

Con treinta minutos de descanso, Namikoshi pensó en inspeccionar tiendas cercanas y tal vez conseguir un mapa, comida y algún recuerdo. No quería que todo se transformara en trabajo. Prefería disfrutar de esos pequeños ratos.

\- Que libertad la mía…- Ironizo, mirando de costado a sus vigilantes- ¿Por qué no me ponen el rastreador y me dejan un rato?

La manera jovial en la que dijo eso no encajaba en absoluto con su petición porque el odiaba ese brazalete metálico, que le parecía más accesorio de perro que otra cosa. Con Akechi no había sido necesario, solo ahora podía decir que fue muy amable.

Con el rastreador puesto, Namikoshi se dispuso a caminar hasta acabar la gran pista de aterraje y salir a buscar aventuras cuando la aventura lo encontró a él, con un rugido de motor acercándose a gran velocidad.

Los guardias inmediatamente se aproximaron, por frente y por detrás, para defenderlo de cualquier mala intención de ese auto negro, que cruzo los límites del aeropuerto abierto y traía una velocidad de trece caballos de fuerza.

Tensos y expectantes, los guardias y Namikoshi esperaron.

El auto se detuvo, no sin antes hacer una pirueta espectacular, como para presumir que quien manejaba era un corredor experimentado. La puerta del piloto se abrió de repente y de este, salió un hombre vestido completamente de negro, raramente formal y con una mirada de pocos amigos que intimidaba al más valiente.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Enemigo o amigo?

\- Ninguno de los dos, por suerte- Respondió el piloto a los policías, sonriendo cínicamente- Soy el detective Akechi Kogoro, elegido por el gobierno para casos especiales- Se presentó, enseñando su placa e identificación para que no hubieran equivocaciones- Vine a llevarme a nuestro colaborador para un caso urgente.

\- Primero, debe pedir un permiso.

\- ¿No oyeron "urgente"?- Sin pensarlo mucho, estiro un brazo e intento tocar a Namikoshi, pero este se apartó.

\- ¿Eres realmente Akechi Kogoro?

\- El mismo. ¿O ves a otro?

\- Te ves…Diferente.

\- Formalidades- Una sonrisa sarcástica muy suya y Namikoshi supo que era él- Quítenle esa correa de perro, ¿Así tratan a mi compañero?- Gruño con enojo, dándose cuenta del brazalete en la pierna del menor tan pronto vio que su ropa no estaba en su lugar- ¡Rápido!

En un santiamén, estaba libre y Akechi le extendía la mano, con una sonrisa de confianza que raras veces vio posar en ese rostro de ogro.

Los policías se volvieron formas de calavera o simples marionetas de madera; ya daba igual.

Akechi evito responder por qué se lo llevaba y con qué autorización estando en un país limítrofe al suyo, y los mando a callar cuando se le hicieron insoportables. Desapareciendo como cenizas en el cielo, ya no existía nadie en la pista, solo Akechi y el un día de otoño.

\- Entra, no te abriré como a las señoritas- Mando, tomando su puesto como conductor, revisado el retrovisor.

\- Olvidaste enseñarles tu inexistente licencia de conducir.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿No se supone que un menor no debe tener auto?- Namikoshi abrió la compuerta y vio el interior del convertible, era cómodo y confortable, no tenía la esencia de Akechi en absoluto- ¿Es alquilado?

\- Este sello con brillo tiene su poder- El moreno le enseño su placa de detective, cuyo alcance de autorización gubernamental era impresionante- Entra o te dejo.

\- Sí que eres cordial- Con cuidado, ingreso al vehículo y se sentó en el asiento al lado de copiloto- Te obedecen por la placa, no por tu nombre. No eres tan conocido.

El moreno chasqueo la lengua, con una mirada de supremacía que rivalizaba con la de un político. Recordando las hazañas automovilistas de Akechi con ese auto, predijo que podía ser parte de un accidente y quiso asegurarse el cinturón. La mano fría de Akechi lo detuvo, lo tomo del mentón, sus miradas se encontraron y sus labios se unieron con dulzura.

Su beso, casto y gentil, por poco lo asusta de lo diferente que era de los brutos y apasionantes del Akechi que conocía. Pronto, entendió que era una gesto de perdón.

Al separarse, Akechi apoyo la frente sobre la de Namikoshi, hablando contra sus labios.

\- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

\- Akechi, dime.

\- No, rayos, no. ¡Fue una tortura, un gran trabajo! Solo debes saber que lo pensé y ya lo decidí, esta es mi decisión, te guste o no- Comprendió que Namikoshi le pedía más con esa mirada de cariño y se enojó:- No te diré como fue, ni cuales fueron mis motivos. No te creas tanto por hacerme pasar por esas cosas.

\- Hablas como si hubieras pasado por una revolución…- Se carcajeo, por primera vez libre de reírse a gusto.

\- Oye, estoy aquí. Si vas a seguir con tus risas y tus estupideces…

\- Eres Akechi Togoro.

\- Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

\- Contigo, tengo y me sobra- Sin reprimirse, se entregó a las risas, el corazón lo tenía tan acelerado que las lágrimas se le escapaban solas- Akechi, no dejas de sorprenderme.

\- Y tú, sigues siendo un loco- Dijo el otro, sin entender la gracia, para él no era burlona ni molesta, le gustaba ese sonido. Podía volver a ver la sonrisa de ese niño rubio, maltratado y buen amigo, cuando se reía de ese modo. Pero, lejos de aceptar esos sentimentalismos y menos usarlos, decidió cambiar el tema- Nos vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?- Con éxito, logro hacerse entender entre risas.

\- Toma el mapa- Sin delicadezas, le arrojo un pedazo de lámina a la cara y Akechi se puso unos guantes negros, apropiados para un verdadero corredor- Donde sea, que dure más de una hora.

\- ¿Qué?- Por alguna razón, esa frase se le hacía vagamente familiar. Por como Akechi lo dijo, sonaba peligroso- ¿Y nuestro trabajo "urgente"?

\- Aprende a entender entre líneas.

\- Cuando se enteren del gobierno…Muy bien. Quiero ir a un comedor famoso de la isla, oí que tienen un gran menú.

\- Decidido- El detective tomo sus llaves y el motor rugió de acción.

\- Atienden de noche- Akechi lo miro para estrangularlo y dio una risita nerviosa- Vamos, tendremos tiempo de sobra para ver la capital.

\- Si quisiera conocer mi propio país, me haría guía turista.

\- Con la actitud que tienes con la gente…- Había captado el sarcasmo, no estaba de más molestarle un poco- Entonces, ¿Qué haremos todo el día?

Como respuesta, Akechi lo miro con fuego en los ojos. Sin tener conciencia de sus impulsos, Namikoshi se sujetó de su cuello cuando la distancia fue nula y Akechi mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, le lamio el hombro y susurro palabras entrecortadas, como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo si seguir o no.

\- Esto- Podía sentirlo en su piel, estaba sonrojado. Namikoshi sonrió sutilmente, pensando que era una rendición de lo más tierna- Y mucho más. Sin nadie molestando, esta vez- mascullo, casi con coraje ante el recuerdo.

\- Akechi- Apenas pudo decir su nombre, no quería hablar y estropearlo. Sabía que a su amigo le costaba un mundo decirle todo eso, especialmente a él, que paso de amigo a ser su enemigo y de villano a un aliado, para que ahora cambiara completamente el panorama. Estaba feliz, lo desbordaba un sentimiento tan alegre y enérgico que apenas podía respirar a la vez que Akechi se rehusaba a verlo a la cara para demostrar su debilidad por el- Eso…suena bien.

Sin empujones ni agresiones, Akechi se apartó de él y tomo el mando del auto, pisando fuerte el acelerador, sin evitar pensar que esa pista solitaria y desierta, de un modo extraño, constituía un horizonte que estaba a punto de cruzar, acompañado de Namikoshi.

" _Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré después",_ previno en su cabeza. Él se conocía, conocía a Namikoshi y no creía en la felicidad de una relación emocional a largo plazo pero por el momento…

" _Por el momento, está bien…Por ahora, estaremos bien"_

.

.

.


	9. Epilogo

.

.

.

 ** _Epilogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando Hashiba se enteró, no le sorprendió ni un poco. Cuando Kobayashi mostró un destello de asombro en los ojos, pensó que era muy crédulo de su parte.

\- Debimos haberlo imaginado, no es culpa de nadie- Intento apaciguar el ambiente, aplicando el razonamiento- Los villanos siempre serán villanos.

\- Hashiba, eso suena a refrán de Disney- Dijo Kobayashi, extrañado por su enunciado. Hashiba no supo cómo responder a eso.

Estaban en la oficina de detectives de Kogoro, no era nada nuevo, excepto que su jefe había regresado repentinamente y con un rostro indescifrable. Se veía tan inmerso en algo que ni siquiera Kobayashi quiso hablarle y eso que era un indiscreto hasta para lo más directo.

\- Así son las cosas- susurro Nakamura, abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando de vez en cuando a Kogoro, que veía atentamente el computador apagado- Lamento mucho esta decepción- Dijo para el moreno, apenado- Pensamos que podíamos reformarlo y hacer un buen muchacho de él.

\- Bueno, al menos termino el trabajo que tenía que hacer- Agrego Hashiba, buscando animar el aire- Ya casi no hay más Veinte Caras entre el público y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, al menos a la habitual.

\- Uuh- Kobayashi todavía no hablaba, tan o más centrado en sus propias deducciones que Kogoro, reflexivo en silencio.

\- Kobayashi, entiendo que te simpatizo ese sujeto, pero ya te había dicho que esto pasaría. No se puede confiar en alguien así- Hashiba aprovecho para dar un discurso disimulado de "se los dije, chicos" sin molestarse en dar nombres- Le dimos su oportunidad, el la desaprovecho. Tomo su decisión.

\- Ahora, es un criminal buscado- Apoyo el viejo, que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de quejarse de un reincidente pero no podía hacer ojos ciegos a la realidad- Ya no será Veinte Caras pero sigue siendo potencialmente peligroso. No dudo que el gran detective Akechi Kogoro se haga cargo de este caso con responsabilidad y discreción.

Todos se fijaron en el aludido, que ni siquiera emitió palabra por el asunto.

A Hashiba casi le dio lastima. Mira que confiar en tu amigo y darle una chance para cambiar su vida, y que te traicione a última hora. Kogoro no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Kobayashi, que fue a recoger a Namikoshi y lo aparto de las fuerzas especiales. ¡Hasta ordeno que le quitaran el brazalete rastreador! Caray, debió confiar mucho en él y así le pagaba…Pero el detective también se equivocó. Desde el principio, mezclar esos sentimientos confusos hacia su enemigo y amigo lo hicieron vacilar. Fue un error.

Continuaron discutiendo la cuestión, donde pudo haber huido Namikoshi, si tenía posibilidades de hacerse con una nueva identidad, que si todavía tenía seguidores que le echarían una mano, que cual sería su siguiente teoría del caos para enloquecer al mundo. Ahora, Namikoshi era el criminal más buscado por su habilidad de persuadir a la gente a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Como queriendo cortar de raíz con todo, Kogoro uso la voz más venenosa que tenía.

\- Yo me haré cargo de Namikoshi- Declaro, dejándolos helados- Él es mi criminal. Déjenmelo a mí.

\- De todos modos, tiene que ser así- Dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa ladeada- No hay nadie mejor que tú para el trabajo, por no decir que el gobierno sería incapaz de reconocer que Veinte Caras se escapó en sus narices. Solo los superiores saben de este fracaso- Kogoro apretó duramente el puño, Kobayashi entreabrió los labios para decir algo que murió en su boca. Hashiba también se molestó ante la palabra "fracaso"- Te lo dejamos en tus manos.

Akechi se tragó dos píldoras de café y el anciano, ya conociendo sus mañas, supo que era momento de retirarse.

Hashiba no quería quedarse a soportar esa insostenible neblina de desconcierto, de ira y desastre que había caído sobre la oficina tan pronto Akechi llego y les dijo, frió y sin emoción: _"Namikoshi se escapó",_ y tampoco quería hacerlas de animador.

\- Déjeme que lo acompaño afuera- Dijo el delegado, suplicándole con los ojos al anciano detective que aceptara su cortesía, buscando irse de allí.

\- Gracias, joven.

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo!- Kobayashi sorprendió a todos por su repentino comentario, hasta el mismo se descuidó- Oh…- Como dándose cuenta, le pidió disculpas a Akechi con una mirada- Iré a buscar más café- Se ofreció, saliendo antes que Hashiba y el oficial, poniéndose los zapatos con rapidez.

Hashiba no entendía a su amigo, pero el entendía todo. Con una sonrisa renovada de avidez, Kobayashi pidió ir a comer a una pastelería, que estaba de paso al cafetín, llevándoselos fuera de la oficina.

Ya en soledad, Akechi sonrió irónicamente y se levantó para hacer un pequeño viaje.

Como detestaba el tren, colmado de estudiantes a esas horas, y el bus ruidoso, prefirió andar a pie.

En su caminata, le vino esa luz caliente en el hombro, luego sobre la cara. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó en Namikoshi, en el susurro de su voz. Su encuentro en ese cuarto de hotel, su voz hecha un eco repitiendo su nombre, tan persistente como las marcas que le dejo en la piel. Las manos de Namikoshi, suaves y gentiles. Sus labios, que compartieron tanto que se le hacía difícil saber cuál era su sabor verdadero. Esas piernas rodeando su cintura, los arañazos en su espalda, las mordidas juguetonas, los besos repartidos por todo rincón.

Y así, se fue. Como una ilusión.

Con amargor en la boca, entro a un edificio con apariencia de refugio de malhechores e hizo sus cuentas. Después de todo, seguía siendo detective. Subió y hallo una tabla de madera colgando de un clavo.

Indiferente, empujo la puerta y esta cayó a sus pies, sin hacer un escándalo más que dramático.

No necesito hacer una gran inspección del lugar porque a quien buscaba estaba sentado ante un escritorio, laptop y comida a un lado, conectado por unos cables que asombrosamente funcionaban. Tan pronto oyó el pequeño rugido, Namikoshi bajo sus auriculares al cuello, todavía encendidos con una entrañable canción, y se subió su chaqueta hasta los hombros, como si hiciera frió de repente.

\- Comienzo a pensar que no me tomas en serio- Espetó Akechi penetrando en el cuarto, equipado de una cama y ese rincón de escritorio, que se mantenía asombrosamente en pie- Idiota, al menos esfuérzate por esconderte en un lugar mejor.

\- Me esforcé por encontrar este lugar- Repuso el rubio, girándose en su silla, mirando de reojo al recién llegado.

\- Si no te tomas en serio tu papel de fugitivo, yo tampoco lo haré al buscarte- Hizo un sonido con los dientes, molesto- No me hagas perder el tiempo con este juego tan fácil.

Con una sonrisa juguetona, Namikoshi se puso de pie para encarar al detective.

\- ¿No trabajamos todos en este juego? Yo también tengo mis cartas escondidas.

\- Espero que valgan, cuando te arresten.

Un agarre imprevisto y un beso cargado de erotismo reemplazaron a las palabras. Akechi mantenía los ojos levemente abiertos, observando el rostro del rubio y sus muecas durante el beso. Estaba por tocar su espalda, retenerla en un abrazo, cuando Namikoshi rompió el ósculo y volvió a hablar.

\- Que me persigas por todo el país es un halago y a la vez una amenaza- Con sutileza, le beso la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar- Esconderme de ti es muy trabajoso.

\- ¿Ese es tu nuevo plan?- Señalo el computador donde lo vio tecleando segundos antes.

\- Sí, todavía está en sus cimientos. ¿Quieres verlo?

Akechi lo miro hito a hito, incrédulo.

\- ¿Vas a enseñarle tus planes macabros a la persona que te tiene que arrestar? No te aproveches de…

\- No es eso- Namikoshi lo interrumpió, pasando la mano por su brazo, su mirada se encontró con la suya, calmada y gentil- Ahora, es un prototipo de estrategia. No es la gran cosa. Imagínate, ¿Cómo iré a enfrentarte con una idea tan pequeña? Por favor, revísala.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ayudarte a conquistar el mundo?

\- No soy tan simple. Soy el único a tu altura. Sería un insulto volver como Veinte Caras y montar un espectáculo nada emocionante. Por eso, te pido que revises mi plan.

Akechi entendió a medida que hablaba. Sí, solo él. No existía nadie más y si lo hubiera, solo querría que fuera él. No existía otro contrincante con el que quisiera competir.

\- Con una condición- Se soltó de él, en actitud de detective frente a criminal y lo apunto descaradamente- Mas te vale que sea un reto inolvidable.

\- ¡Lo será!- Juro Namikoshi, dándole permiso para ver la laptop y sus datos- Tomate tu tiempo, iré a bañarme mientas todavía haya agua caliente.

\- ¿No que este era un hotel para ser derribado? ¿Cómo conserva las cañerías?

\- Los plomeros están por todos lados y sus precios son modestos- Resumió Namikoshi, como suficiente información- Siéntete libre de cambiar la formula o agregarle lo que te parezca.

Akechi estaba por sugerirle que también podía inventar una formula completamente nueva y dirigirla a su manera cuando vio al rubio deshacerse de su chaqueta, quitándose la camiseta de mangas largas. Aun podía apreciar sus propias marcas, los indicios de pertenencia en la piel. El pecho de Namikoshi casi parecía un cuadro donde se tallaba el nombre de Akechi desde el inicio del cuello hasta la cadera. Observo que estaba por desbotonar la defensa de sus pantalones, cuando Namikoshi se dio cuenta y se detuvo.

Era irónico, hace un tiempo vivieron juntos. Akechi lo mantenía en vigilancia por sospechas de suicidio y ahora no podían verse sin recurrir a pensamientos provocativos.

\- Que curioso que no dejes de observarme- Comento Namikoshi, cogiendo una muda y un retazo de tela que hacía de toalla.

\- Solo estoy estudiando tus métodos- Excuso Akechi, volviendo su atención a los cálculos en la pantalla, sin dejar de mirar de soslayo al criminal- Ya sabes, para atraparte en tu propio juego.

\- Claro- Namikoshi ni siquiera se molestó en verle el doble sentido a la frase- Porque mis "métodos" son para ti.

\- No juegues un juego que sabes que vas a perder- Akechi hablo entre una pastilla y un clic, intentando ignorar que el rubio se le acerco por detrás y apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza, también observando la pantalla luminosa.

\- ¿No lo sabes, Akechi?- Namikoshi estiro un brazo, tomo el mouse que Akechi sostenía y ejecuto otro clic en una fórmula matemática, que se calculó sobre si y dio un resultado que dejo atónito a Akechi. A Namikoshi, le provoco una risita traviesa- A veces, juegas un juego sabiendo que vas a ganar.

Con los dedos entrelazados sobre el aparato, el moreno observo las proporciones de la formula, desencadenas en números y letras en código, y sonrió de júbilo.

\- ¿Y eso que?- Una sonrisa cínica adorno su rostro y busco los labios de Namikoshi, hambriento- Nunca me decepcionas en un juego.

Namikoshi sonrió, feliz.

Quizás eso fuera lo máximo que obtendría de Akechi Kogoro, para él era todo un logro. Porque todo había caído en su lugar solo que, esta vez, era más intrigante y divertido.

.

.

.

 ** _Finalizado._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
